world_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brazil
Providência manifesta The United States of Brazil, (Portuguese: Estados Unidos do Brazil) is commonly known as Brazil. It is located in South America It is bordered by Central America to the west. The Pacific Ocean is located west, the Atlantic to the east and the Gulf of Mexico to the north. It also has overseas colonies abroad. These are the Brazillian Special Administrative Zone of Cuba, Brazillian Special Administrative Zone of Jamaica, and the Brazillian Special Administrative Zone of Haiti. The country's official language is Portuguese, which is spoken by approximately 89% of the population as a mother tongue. The most numerous ethnic group are the Brazillian, who constitute between 80-89% of the population. The largest ethnic minority are the Central Americans, who number around 10% while other minorities are estimated at 2-3%. The vast majority of the population is Catholic. Brazil has an area of 17,840,000 square kilometers (6,890,000 sq mi). Its population as of 1961 has been estimated at more than 420 million.In recent decades Brazil has also concentrated all of the region's GDP and has become a world superpower. Economics Economic reforms are being proposed in 1961 the goal is to aim to slow the growth of government spending and reduce barriers to foreign investment. Policies are also used to strengthen Brazil’s workforce and industrial sector, such as local content requirements, may have boosted employment at the expense of investment. * Brazillian Special Administrative Zone of Cuba exports Sugar (most important export), nickel, cigars, fish and shellfish, medical products, citrus fruits, and coffee. * Brazillian Special Administrative Zone of Jamaica exports Banana, Coffee, Cocoa, canned fruit, essential oils and marmalade. Coconuts, Fish, Bauxite, Aluminum, marble, limestone, and silica, as well as ores of copper, lead, zinc, manganese and iron. Other export crops are pimento, ginger, tobacco, sisal and other fruit are exported. * Brazillian-Peru exports: Copper, gold, zinc, petroleum, coffee, potatoes, asparagus, textiles, and guinea pigs. * Mainland-Brazil exports: Coffee, transportation equipment, iron ore, soybeans, footwear, motor vehicles, concentrated orange juice, beef, and tropical hardwoods. * Brazillian-Argentina exports: Wheat, corn, flax, oats, beef, mutton, hides, and wool. * Brazillian-Venuzuela exports: Mineral fuels including oil, Gems, precious metals, Organic chemicals, Ores, slag, ash, Iron, steel, Aluminum, Fertilizers, Inorganic chemicals, Fish, Beverages, Vinegar. * Brazillian Special Administrative Zone of Haiti exports: Vetiver oil, bananas, cocoa, and mangoes Government The''' Governo da República do Brasil''' is the national government of the Estados Unidos do Brazil. ''' It is a republic in South America. The Brazilian Republican government is divided to three branches: # '''Executive, which is headed by the President and the cabinet; # Legislative, whose powers are vested by the Constitution in the National Congress # Judiciary, whose powers are vested in the Supreme Federal Court and lower federal courts. The seat of the federal government is located in Brasília. This has led to "Brasília" commonly being used as a metonym for the federal government of Brazil. Executive Branch: President The President of Brazil, officially the President of the Estados Unidos of Brazil (Portuguese: Presidente da Estados Unidos do Brasil) or simply the President of the Republic, is both the head of state and the head of government of the Estados Unidos of Brazil. The president leads the executive branch of the federal government and is the commander-in-chief of the Brazilian Armed Forces. During the democratic periods, voting has always been compulsory. The Constitution of Brazil, along with several constitutional amendments, establishes the requirements, powers, and responsibilities of the president and term of office and the method of election. The President has the following roles and capabilities * Appoint and dismiss the ministers of state; * Exercise, with the assistance of the ministers of state, the higher management of the federal administration * Start the legislative procedure, in the manner and in the cases set forth in the constitution; * Sanction, promulgate and order the publication of laws, and issue decrees and regulations for the true enforcement thereof; * Veto bills, wholly or in part; * Provide, by means of decree, on organization and structure of federal administration if there is neither increase of expenses nor creation or extinction of public agencies; and extinction of offices or positions, when vacant; * Maintain relations with foreign States and to accredit their diplomatic representatives; * Conclude international treaties, conventions and acts, subject to the ratification of the National Congress of Brazil; * Decree the state of defense and the state of siege, in accordance with the constitutional procedures that precede and authorize those emergency decrees; * Upon the opening of the legislative session, send a government message and plan to the National Congress, describing the state of the nation and requesting the actions he deems necessary; * Grant pardons and reduce sentences, after hearing the entities instituted by law, if necessary; * Exercise the supreme command of the armed forces, appoint the commanders of navy, army and air force, promote general officers and to appoint them to the offices held exclusively by them; * Appoint, after approval by the Federal Senate, the Justices of the Supreme Federal Court and those of the superior courts, the Governors of the territories, the Prosecutor General of the Republic, the president and the directors of the Central Bank and other civil servants, when established by law; * Appoint, with due regard, the Justices of the Court of Accounts of the Union; * Appoint judges in the events established by this constitution and the Attorney General of the Union; * Appoint members of the Council of the Republic, * Summon and preside over the Council of the Republic and the National Defense Council; * Declare war, in the event of foreign aggression, authorized by the National Congress or confirmed by it, whenever it occurs between legislative sessions and, under the same conditions, to decree full or partial national mobilization; * Make peace, authorized or confirmed by the National Congress; * Award decorations and honorary distinctions; * Permit, in the cases set forth by supplementary law, foreign forces to pass through the national territory, or to remain temporarily therein; * Submit to the National Congress the pluriannual plan, the bill of budgetary directives and the budget proposals set forth in this constitution; * Render, each year, accounts to the National Congress concerning the previous fiscal year, within sixty days of the opening of the legislative session; * Fill and abolish federal government positions, as set forth by law; * Perform other duties set forth in the constitution. Legislative Branch: The National Congress of Brazil (Portuguese: Congresso Nacional do Brasil) is the legislative body of Brazil's federal government. Unlike the state Legislative Assemblies and Municipal Chambers, the Congress is bicameral, composed of the Federal Senate (the upper house) and the Chamber of Deputies (the lower house). The Congress meets annually in its Brasília seat from 2 February to 27 July and from 1 August to 22 December. Federal Senate The Federal Senate (Portuguese: Senado Federal) is the upper house of the National Congress. Currently, the Senate comprises 81 seats. They are elected on a majority basis to serve eight-year terms. Elections are staggered so that two-thirds of the upper house is up for election at one time and the remaining one-third four years later. When one seat is up for election in each State, each voter casts one vote for the Senate; when two seats are up for election, each voter casts two votes, and the voter cannot give his two votes for the same candidate, but, in elections for the renewal of two-thirds of the Senate, each party can present two candidates for election. The candidate in each State and the Federal District (or the first two candidates, when two thirds of the seats are up for election) who achieve the greatest plurality of votes are elected. Chamber of Deputies The Chamber of Deputies (Câmara dos Deputados) is the lower house of the National Congress, it is composed of 487 federal deputies, who are elected by a proportional representation of votes to serve a four-year term. Seats are allotted proportionally according to each state's population, with each state eligible for a minimum of 8 seats (least populous) and a maximum of 70 seats (most populous). Judiciary Branch The Supreme Federal Court (Portuguese: Supremo Tribunal Federal ''abbreviated '''STF') is the supreme court of Brazil, serving primarily as the Constitutional Court of the country. It is the highest court of law in Brazil for constitutional issues and its rulings cannot be appealed. On questions involving exclusively non-constitutional issues, regarding federal laws, the highest court is, by rule, the Superior Court of Justice. Alongside its appeal competence, mostly by the Extraordinary Appeal (Recurso Extraordinário), the Court has a small range of cases of original jurisdiction, including the power of judicial review, judging the constitutionality of laws passed by the National Congress, through a Direct Action of Unconstitutionality (Ação Direta de Inconstitucionalidade, or ADI). There are also other mechanisms for reaching the Court directly, such as the Declaratory Action of Constitutionality (Ação Declaratória de Constitucionalidade, or ADC) and the Direct Action of Unconstitutionality by Omission (Ação Direta de Inconstitucionalidade por Omissão or ADO). The eleven judges of the court are called Ministers (Ministro), although having no similarity with the government body of ministers. They are appointed by the President and approved by the Senate. There is a mandatory retirement age of 75. All judicial and administrative meetings of the Supreme Court are broad casted via radio for the public's viewing. Geography The geographical structure of South America is deceptively simple for a continent-sized landmass. The continent's topography is often likened to a huge bowl owing to its flat interior almost ringed by high mountains. With the exception of narrow coastal plains on the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, there are three main topographic features: the Andes, a central lowland, and the extensive Brazilian and Guiana Highlands in the east. The Andes are a Cenozoic mountain range formed (and still forming) Altiplano and a number of major valleys such as the Rio Magdalena. The southern Andes have been eroded by the Patagonian Ice Sheet and are much lower and narrower. There are a number of large glaciers in the northern part, but from latitude 19°S to 28°S the climate is so arid that no permanent ice can form even on the highest peaks. Permafrost, however, is widespread in this section of the Altiplano and continuous above 5,600 metres (18,373 ft). The climate of the coastal belt west of the Andes shows violent contrasts, including two of the world's wettest regions in the Colombian Chocó and southern Chile, and the world's driest desert, the Atacama. This dry area is cooled by the Humboldt Current and upwelling, giving rise to the largest fisheries in the world. There are two small transition zones between the perhumid and perarid regions: around Guayaquil with summer rain, and the Mediterranean climate region of central Chile. Both these regions have highly erratic rainfall strongly influenced by El Niño events, which bring major floods. In contrast, the high plateaux of the Andes are drier than normal during El Niño episodes. The very fertile soils from the erosion of the Andes formed the basis for the continent's only pre-Columbian state civilizations: those of the Inca Empire and its predecessors (Chavín, Nazca, Mochica, etc.). The area is still a major agricultural region. The Altiplano contains many rare minerals such as copper, tin, mercury ore. The Atacama is mined for its nitrates. Peru east of the Andes is regarded as the most important biodiversity hotspot in the world with its unique forests that form the western edge of the world's largest rainforest, the Amazon Rainforest. History Pre-Portuguese Colonization History The region was inhabited by hundreds of different tribes earliest going back to 10,000 years in the highlands of the Minas Gerais. The dating of the origins of the first inhabitants, who were called "Indians" (índios) by the Portuguese, is still a matter of dispute among archaeologists. The earliest pottery ever found in the Western Hemisphere, radiocarbon-dated 8,000 years old, has been excavated in the Amazon basin of Brazil, near Santarem, providing evidence to overturn the assumption that the tropical forest region was too poor in resources to have supported a complex prehistoric culture. The Argentinian-Andes and the mountain ranges of northern South America created a rather sharp cultural boundary between the settled agrarian civilizations of the west coast and the semi-nomadic tribes of the east, who never developed written records or permanent monumental architecture. For this reason, very little is known about the history of Brazil before 1500. Portuguese-Colonization In the 1500, Brazil was claimed for Portugal on the arrival of the Portuguese fleet commanded by Pedro Álvares Cabral. The Portuguese encountered stone-using natives divided into several tribes, and fought among themselves. After European arrival, the land's major export was a type of tree the traders and colonists called pau-Brasil (Latin for wood red like an ember) or brazilwood from whence the country got its name, a large tree (Caesalpinia echinata) whose trunk yields a prized red dye, and which was nearly wiped out as a result of overexploitation. Brazil was divided into strips of land that were donated to Portuguese noblemen, who were in turn responsible for the occupation and administration of the land and answered to the king. The system was a failure – only four lots were successfully occupied Pernambuco, São Vicente (later called São Paulo), Captaincy of Ilhéus and Captaincy of Porto Seguro. The captaincies gradually reverted to the Crown and became provinces and eventually states of the country. Tamoyo Confederation (Confederação dos Tamoios) The Tamoyo Confederation (Confederação dos Tamoios in Portuguese language) was a military alliance of aboriginal chieftains of the sea coast ranging from what is today Santos to Rio de Janeiro, which occurred from 1554 to 1567. The main reason for this rather unusual alliance between separate tribes was to react against slavery and wholesale murder and destruction wrought by the early Portuguese discoverers and colonisers of Brazil onto the Tupinambá people. In the Aboriginal language, "Tamuya" means "elder" or "grandfather". Cunhambebe was elected chief of the Confederation by his counterparts, and together with chiefs Pindobuçú, Koakira, Araraí and Aimberê, declared war on the Portuguese. Cunhambebe died of bubonic plague which eventually led to the complete destruction of the Tamoyos towards the end of the 16th century. Manifest Providence (Providência manifesta) Expansion southward seemed perfectly natural to many Brazillians in the 16th century Like the divine obligation to stretch the boundaries of their noble Empire down to the southern-tip of Chile. The spirit of nationalism that swept the nation in the next two decades demanded more territory. Now, with territory up to the Southern-Argentina and Chile had been explored, Brazillians headed south in droves. Newspaper editor Armando Abreu coined the term "Providência manifesta" in 1742 to describe the essence of this mindset. At this time major cities were established; such as the Southern cities of A Paz, Bon Ares, Sao Miguel de Tacuman and more. These areas were heavily reliant on the establishment of cattle-farms or livestock farms. This has prompted a major boom, and prompted more people to migrate to Southern-Brazil / Northern-Argentina = WIP